This invention relates to a hand-held, electrically-driven grout or mortar removal tool, and more particularly an adapter used therewith to deliver water to the work site.
The process of tuckpointing is well known and includes the removal of grout (i.e. cement or mortar) from between bricks and replacement of the removed grout with new grout. The removal of the old grout can be achieved using a hand-held electrically-driven grout removal tool which includes a rotating abrasive grinding wheel that contacts and removes the old grout.
However, in the process of grout removal, large quantities of dust can be created. This dust can enter the tool and its internal works and thus reduce the useful life of the tool. The dust can also create safety problems requiring that operator wear a mask or hood. Moreover, if the interior of the building that is being tuckpointed is operated under a negative pressure (i.e. less than the ambient pressure) the dust can be drawn into the building and undesirably coat the interior.
Thus, it is an object of this invention to provide a tool and an adapter for a tool that safely minimizes dust from the grout removal operation.
In the past, in connection with other devices a liquid has been delivered to rotating wheel/work interfaces to enhance lubrication, or for washing. Several U.S. Patents disclose such apparatus. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 518,352; 1,490,096; 2,801,431; 3,104,783; 3,443,272; 3,989,391; and 4,102,084. However, none of these patents show or suggest a grout removing tool and more specifically the use of a liquid delivery system with a hand-held electrically-driven grout removal tool.
Thus, it is another object of this invention to provide for the delivery of a liquid to the grinding wheel of an electrically-driven grout removal tool.
At the present time, there are grinding tools manufactured by several different companies. Although these tools are all similar in that they are hand-held electrically-driven and of a somewhat similar construction.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide an adapter so that this delivery system can be used with many of these tools.
These tools are electrically driven so it is desirable when using a water-based liquid with the tool, to minimize the risk of electric shock and to the operation. The use of a ground fault interrupter (GFI) may be appropriate. Moreover, it is believed to be desirable to provide a system where the proper electrical and water connections are made and to minimize the chance of a bypass that could result in a risk to the operator.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an electrical/water connection system wherein a GFI is employed and which maximizes the use of proper water and electrical connections.
These and other objects of this invention will become apparent from the following description and appended claims.